An electrically conductive housing with cable strain relief and shield connection comprising a cable introduced into a recess of the housing is the subject of DE 28 01 483 C2. Strain relief with respect to the introduction of a cable into the handle of an electrical device, such as a soldering iron, is disclosed therein, the electrical device having a through-bore for the cable. The cable is enclosed by an anti-kink sleeve which prevents excessive buckling stress on the cable.
The known strain relief is formed by a clamping screw that acts as a thrust member and is arranged in a threaded hole of the handle. The thrust member has a stem-shaped projection which is expanded at its free end in a spherical manner and engaged in a central hole on the bolt side of the clamping screw. The site of engagement is located at the bolt-side end of the clamping screw.
While such a strain relief for an electrical cable has proven its worth, it has the drawback that the strain relief has a design that is elaborate and occupies a lot of space in terms of the axial length.
The clamping screw required for the compression of the thrust member is slotted at its bolt-side end in order to receive the associated spherical projection of the thrust member in a locking manner. In this way, the thrust member is to be attached to the clamping screw so as to be articulated but transfer pressure. This is therefore an elaborate construction that also has a large axial space requirement; after all, the thrust member is aligned with its longitudinal extension parallel to the longitudinal extension through the recess in the housing.
Another drawback of the known arrangement is that the cable protected by an anti-kink sleeve cannot lead out of the housing and a device wall at a tight bending radius, which prevents installation of such a housing in a tight installation space.